


perfect

by Hanaboosa



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, and in all honesty i wrote this in january, and probably my only work in this fandom, and really really short, this is really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanaboosa/pseuds/Hanaboosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hoped he looked ethereal; he hoped he looked like the image of an angel. He hoped he looked perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	perfect

Open-mouthed kisses were pressed to Tori’s neck, and he shuddered and tilted his head a little more to the left. Perfect. Yuzuru continued to press kisses to the pink-haired boy’s neck, and his own hands found Yuzuru’s shirt, clinging to it and bunching up the material in his palms. Perfect. Weak, evening sunlight filtered through the window, casting shadows of Tori on Yuzuru’s chest and part of his face. He hoped he looked ethereal; he hoped he looked like the image of an angel. He hoped he looked perfect.  
“Yuzuru~” Tori’s breath hitches, and his eyelids flutter shut, eyelashes resting against the apples of his cheeks. His eyebrows pull together, and he pulls away from Yuzuru, panting lightly. His eyes open and he stares at his slave through half-lidded eyes, before falling against the other’s chest, sighing.  
“Young master…”   
“Quiet, slave. Let me sleep.” And so he did. Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> hi this was rly short and shitty oh well  
> anyway hmu on twitter and tumblr  
> my twitter is @momosuke_oikawa n my tumblr is popnstar.co.vu / hanabusa-kokoro.tumblr.com !  
> byebye! hope u enjoyed


End file.
